Mis Elecciones
by VictoriaDiaz
Summary: Los Potter tienen gemelos y para salvar a todos deben renunciar a uno, la cuestión es ¿Eligieron al indicado? 11 años an pasado y es momento de dar la cara


10 de agosto de 1980

De los doce meses que tiene el año, agosto suele ser uno de los más cálidos y agradables, sin embargo este día el clima a sido modificado por vientos tan fuertes que amenazan con tumbar grandes árboles, el cielo azul claro es ahora una enorme pantalla grisácea y fuertes truenos resuenan en el.

En un enorme castillo dentro de una habitación, un hombre junto con una mujer parecían tener una fuerte discusión con un anciano mientras en sus brazos cargaban cada uno un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mata color azul.

-Por favor, deben entender que esto es lo mejor para todos—replico el anciano con voz cansada

-¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor separar a nuestra familia Albus? ¿Cómo?—Respondió la mujer de cabello pelirrojo entre sollozos—es mi bebe

-Debes entender Lily, nadie está seguro, de esto dependen miles de vidas

-Debe de haber otra manera—esta vez quien interrumpió fue el hombre—Nos estas pidiendo que renunciemos a uno de nuestros hijos para que el otro tenga una mejor vida

-No James, no les pido tal cosa, no renuncian a un hijo para que tenga el otro una mejor vida, lo hacen para salvarnos a todos—aquella respuesta no pareció ser suficiente por lo que agrego—no renunciaran a él, cuando cumpla once años asistirá a hogwarts, le volverán a ver y estoy seguro que si le explican el porqué de la decisión que tomaron, del papel tan importante que tiene su hermano en esta guerra el entenderá

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es el elegido? ¿Qué te afirma que no estas equivocado?

-Los niños tienen 10 dias de haber nacido, y el ya a mostrado signos de magia, a hecho levitar cosas, es evidente—guardo un breve silencio—James, Lily, créanme que si hubiese otra opción se las daría, pero no la hay, el mundo y no solo el mágico sino también el muggle depende de esto.

James y Lily se miraron directo a los ojos, y lo supieron. Supieron que a pesar que el fondo de su alma algo les indicaba que estaba mal, ellos habían hecho una promesa el dia en que ambos se habían graduado, prometieron que pese a todo lucharías para tener un mejor lugar para vivir, un lugar libre de voldemort

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes_

Aquellas crueles palabras resonaron en sus oídos, aquellas palabras que habían arruinado la felicidad de ambos, aquella felicidad que solo un padre que toma por primera vez a su hijo puede sentir

-¿A dónde ira?—pregunto James con voz ahogada-¿A dónde piensas mandarle?

-Tengo entendido que Lily tiene una hermana y creo qu….

-¡Con Petunia! ¡Estas demente! Ella odia la magia, la aborrece, no cuidara de mi bebe

-El es su sobrino, por más odio que le tenga a la magia, la sangre es mas fuerte—enviaremos mensualmente una cantidad de dinero para que le cuiden, no será una carga—Albus se acerco a James y estiro sus brazos—Debes hacerlo James, no será un adiós, será un hasta luego

Con lagrimas en los ojos observo al pequeño bebe en sus brazos, tan quieto y tranquilo, ignorante de todo a su alrededor, suavemente destapo su cabeza y deposito un beso en su frente y murmurando un "te amo" le entrego a Dumbledore

Con el bebe en sus brazos camino hacia la chimenea y justo cuando lanzaba los polvos flu para desaparecer escucho la voz de una madre herida despidiéndose de su hijo

-"Hasta pronto, Harry"

Y fue así como la Familia potter quedo rota.

]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Petunia Dursley se consideraba una persona perfectamente normal, adoraba su vida tranquila y pacífica, si había algo de lo que Petunia jamás se arrepentiría es de haber cortado cualquier lazo que pudiese unirla a su hermana la "rara", es por ello que cuando salió esa noche a tirar los desperdicios se sorprendió de encontrar un bebe envuelto en una manta azul a los pies de la puerta, al ser una madre su primera reacción fue recoger al bebe y asegurarse que estuviera bien, una vez segura procedió a leer la carta que venia junto con el infante, al finalizar la carta cualquier rastro maternal quedo extinto

-¡Vermon! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

De la casa un hombre grande y gordo salió

-¡¿Qué te sucede mujer, acaso quieres romper todos los vidrios?! Te advierto que costara una fortuna repararles

Petunia volvió el rostro a su marido horrorizada mientras sostenía al pequeño Harry lo mas alejada de ella, como si temiera que le contagiase algo

-Es el hijo de mi hermana, aparentemente ha surgido algo y ya no pueden cuidarle mas, asi que esperan que nosotros podamos hacernos cargo

La cara de Vermon paso a ser de todos los colores conocidos por el hombre

-¡De ninguna manera criare al hijo de otra persona, especialmente de fenómenos como ellos—Vermon entro a la casa para segundos después salir cubierto por una gran gabardina, tomo al bebe bruscamente causando que Harry soltara en llanto—Para que tener hijos si no pueden mantenerles

-¿Qué aras con el? Debemos tener cuidado, o esos fenómenos vendrán a por nosotros

-Lo dejare en la puerta de alguna iglesia o algo, y si algún llegan a preguntar por el, les diremos que jamás le vimos en nuestra puerta

Y así mientras Petunia veía subir a su marido al carro y alejarse con esa "cosa", murmuro con voz llena de desprecio

-Hasta luego, Harry

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Nemesis y Alexander Presto eran para sus amigos la pareja perfecta, Alexander era un medico y medimago muy reconocido y su esposa Nemesis tenía una pasión increíble por el decorado de interiores, sin embargo ella ejercía como maestra en La Academia de Magia Beauxbatons,

Con trabajos tan bien pagados y una actitud tan encantadora nada podía hacerles falta, excepto tal vez…un hijo

Habían intentado infinidad de veces concebir, sin embargo en estos cinco años de matrimonio no lo habían logrado, Finalmente decidieron adoptar y es por eso que estaban parados frente a un orfanato.

Lo primero que notaron al llegar fue un aire un tanto extraño, no malo, simplemente extraño, al llegar al recibidor una amable mujer regordeta les dio la bienvenida

-Es un placer tenerles aquí. ¿Ustedes deben ser los Presto, cierto?

-Asi es—respondió Nemesis—Estamos muy emocionados de estar aquí hoy, no puedo creer que esto es te pasand—Alexander abrazo a su esposa compartiendo su felicidad

-Me alegra mucho, y díganme ¿tienen alguna preferencia? ¿Niño o niña? ¿Rubio o castaño?

-Estamos dispuestos a llevarnos a casa a cualquier pequeño que necesite un hogar

La mujer sonrio y guio a los presto a una habitación un tanto alejada

-Aquí tenemos a los recién nacidos, los mantenemos alejados del ruido para que descansen mejor, ¿Por qué no echan un vistazo? Aquí podría estar su futuro hijo o hija

Los presto se acercaron a la primera cuna, en ella había una pequeña niña de rubia cabellera, no parecía tener más de un mes de vida, sin embargo no sintieron esa especial conexión, justo cuando iban a caminar al segundo cunero un llanto lastimero lleno el aire de la habitación

-Les pido disculpas—dijo la mujer—el pequeño lleva aquí apenas un dia y aun no se acostumbra

Pero para los Presto ese llanto fue como un llamado, Alexander fue el primero en caminar hacia el cunero al sentir el llanto de un bebe mágico, para muchos el llanto de un bebe normal y el de un mago eran prácticamente iguales, sin embargo para un mago entrenado pdia sentir la diferencia, el llanto es una manera de los infantes de pedir ayuda y la magia esta ahí para proteger al mago, asi que cuando un bebe mágico llora expulsa cierta cantidad mágica.

Seguido casi al instante por su esposa, recostado y cubierto por una manta color azul, un bebe de cabellera negra y ojos verde esmeralda les devolvía la mirada, Pidió permiso para tomar al bebe en sus brazos y Cuando lo hizo y el llanto ceso, Nemesis lo supo, que con magia o si ella ese pequeño le pertenecía, levantando la mirada hacia su esposo no hicieron falta las palabras, ambos lo sintieron, esa conexión especial

-¿Estan dispuestos a adoptar a Harry?

-¿Su nombre es Harry?

-Es el nombre que tenia bordado en su manta cuando le encontraron, sin embargo al momento de terminar los tramites ustedes pueden nombrarle de la manera en que gusten, la mayoría de los padres prefieren que sus hijos no tengan nada que ver con sus padres biológicos

-No, me gusta Harry—Dijo Nemesis mientras arrullaba al bebe quien se quedo dormido de nuevo entre sus brazos—no me importa si es un recordatorio de su anterior familia, de alguna manera les debo mucho por haber traído a este angelito a mis brazos

Alexander solo pudo observar a su esposa con una sonrisa en su rostro, girándose de nuevo a la trabajadora social pregunto

-¿Cuándo podemos iniciar los tramites?

-Inmediatamente

Justo cuando Alexander salía de la habiytacion para iniciar con todo el papeleo lo ultimo que escucho fue a su espsa murmurar

"Bienvenido, Harry"

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Reescribi la historia, y voy a subir los capítulos de nuevo uno por uno, la trama es la misma solo que realmente no me estaba gustando como estaba quedando la historia.

Si eres nuevo dejo algunas aclaraciones

1= Los Potter, Sirius y Remus si amaban a Harry, pero en la vida tenemos que tomar decisiones importantes que nos afectan a todos.

2= Los presto son personajes míos, la verdad planeaba ponerles como muggles pero los necesito en Hogwarts así que se quedan como magos, abra mas personajes creador por mi y algunos de los personajes ya existentes [podrían tener una personalidad un poco distinta

3= A mi compu le falla la letra o, como que se traba asi que si a alguna palabra le falta una letra o, será por eso y agradecería que me lo informaran


End file.
